deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Spetsnaz
Russia's stealthy Setsnaz operatives, masters of sneakiness.. Versus USA's elite Green Berets. WHO IS DEADLIEST? in the back for blood special, the spetsnaz fought the IRA. Spetsnaz Weapons BATTLE: The simulation begins in an abandoned city (clearly a war zone) when a Spetsnaz squad appears moving toward and entering a warehouse. A Green Beret unit enters the warehouse from the other side and throws a M67 grenade before entering, injuring a Spetsnaz operative. They enter and kill the Spetsnaz with their M4A1 carbines. A hidden Spetsnaz kills a Green Beret with his Saiga-12 but is then killed by a passing Green Beret. The remaining Green Berets enter a hallway as Spetsnaz enter too. A Spetsnaz fires his AK-74 at a passing Green Beret, but misses. As they both continue, a Green Beret sneaks up to the room with the Spetsnaz and throws a grenade in it, killing him. As the Green Beret continue, another Spetsnaz fires and is killed when a Green Beret shoots him with his Mossberg 590. The Spetsnaz commander kills a passing Green Beret with his AK-74 and kills another one who tried to sneak up one him. As he searches for more Green Berets, he spots one and kills him and continues his search. The Green Beret commander spots him and fires, but misses and follows him. The Green Beret finds him in a dark hallway behind some columns, hiding. Seeing that if he goes in there, he may get ambushed, the Green Beret shoots out all the light bulbs with his M4, draws his Beretta M9, and puts on his night vision goggles. He sees the Spetsnaz commander's AK-74 and shoots it out of his hand. He follows the retreating Spetsnaz, firing along the way and missing all his shots. The Spetsnaz runs into the boiler room just as the Green Beret sees he has emptied his magazine. The Green Beret corners the Spetsnaz in the boiler room and draws his E-Tool. The Spetsnaz draws his ballistic knife in response. The Green Beret strikes first, as he lunges at the Spetsnaz who dodges the strike. The Green Beret recovers and knocks out the Spetsnaz's knife who clinches to his E-Tool, in hopes of disarming him. They both get into a struggle. When the Spetsnaz appears to be winning, the Green Beret knocks him down, but the Spetsnaz kicks him back. The Spetsnaz makes the killing blow with his ballistic knife by shooting the Green Beret in the neck. He yells "Ya Spetsnaz!" ("I am Spetsnaz" in Russian) and quips "No one will ever defeat us" in Russian to the dead Green Beret. Then he leaves the building. BACK FOR BLOOD BATTLE At the beganing, a spetsnaz squad enter the IRA's headquaters, unaware that an IRA sniper is atop a building. he kills one of the spetsnaz with the HKG3, causing the spetsnaz to spread out. the noise outside distracts the other IRA members, who put on their weapons. the spetsnaz commander loads his dragunov, then kills the IRA sniper. two spetsnaz members enter the ware house and run into two IRA members. the 4 fire until the IRA flee. one of the spetsnaz throws an rgd-5 , which killls one of the fleeing IRA members. the other IRA plants a nail bomb near one of the doors to the exit, then dentonates it, killing one of the spetsnaz. the other spetsnaz member enters anothor part of the warehouse, but gets amushed the IRA member he was pursuring. the two engage in hand to hand combat, which the spetsnaz wins. the spetsnaz pulls out his ballstic knife. the IRA member tries to stop him, but loses, and gets stabbed. the spetsnaz gets up, only to see an IRA member with an flamethrower. he tries to hide in a room, only to be roasted. the IRA member smiles, only to see a spetsnaz member, who blows his head off with the AK-74. the last two spetsnaz enter a room, each armed with a makarov. the IRA boss shoots one of the two with his webley. the spetsnaz commander and the IRA fire at each other, until the IRA boss sees he's out of bullets. the spetsnaz commander grabs the IRA boss and shoots him in the head. he yells "Ya Spetsnaz!" and stands victorious. Category:Warriors